Icha Icha Oroike
by Oroi
Summary: (légers spoils) Durant son combat contre Tobi, Naruto retourne dans le passé et doit côtoyer son alter-ego et ses amis dans un univers parallèle. Pour préserver son identité secrète, il utilise son sexy no jutsu à temps plein. [multiple couples/relations) Mature] Naruto fille
1. Prologue

**Icha Icha Oroike**

**Prologue**

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike_

Naruto se mettait toute ses forces pour rejoindre Madara. Il avait enclenché son manteau de chakra et parcourait de larges distances en bondissant d'arbres en arbres.

Il s'était séparé de Bee peu de temps auparavant. Il savait qu'il aurait peut-être pas dû, mais l'excitation d'affronter enfin Madara le tenaillait.

Une brusque précense dans son esprit le fit sursauté.

-Naruto? Nous avons des nouvelles importantes à te communiquer. Le leader ennemi, Tobi, a invoqué un ennemi extrêmement puissant!

-Qui? le coupa Naruto.

-Uchiha Madara-dono...

Naruto prit un air de consternation, il pensait que Tobi ÉTAIT Madara..

-Il semblerait que Tobi se soit servit de la peur qu'inspirait Madara pour arriver à ses fins,  
on ne sait absolument pas de qui il s'agit en réalité, fait bien attention!

La connexion se coupa.

Nartuo redoubla d'efforts pour arriver aurpès de Tobi. S'il parvenait à vaincre Tobi rapidement, il pourrait se rendre sur le champ de bataille avec Madara.

C'est alors qu'il vit Tobi au loin, dans sa tenue de combat, entouré des anciens Jinchuurikis.

Un sourire sauvage effleura son visage et dans un bond garguantesque, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de Tobi et fracassa son crâne contre le masque renforcé de son ennemi.

Le choc le propulsa une dizaine de mètres plus loin, une mince ligne de sang s'échappant de son front.

Naruto profita immédiatement de la consternation de ses adversaires pour lancer un rasen-shuriken qui toucha deux jinchuurikis de plein fouet.

Les autres se reprirent alors et activèrent leur force de Bijuu avec 4 queues.

Le combat était particulièrement inégal, jusqu'à ce que Naruto en fait assez et ne convoque Kurama (Kyuubi). Dès lors, il mit un terme aisément à la révolte des autres Bijuus qui lui faisait face,  
ne laissant que Tobi debout.

-Tu t'es largement amélioré, Kyuubi, dit Tobi d'une voix sombre et rocailleuse.

-Mon nom est UZUMAKI-NARUTO, et je vais mettre un terme à cette guerre!

Tobi regarda Naruto fait un signe, pouce levé, dans sa direction avec un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres cachées.

-Soit... Si tu veux réelleemnt m'affronter, je ne me retiendrais pas.

Tobi fit un signe rapide, forcant Naruto à s'élancer, sur le dos de Kurama, vers lui.

Les yeux de Tobi s'élargirent largement, découvrant un sharingan éternel complet et un rinnegan achevé.

-Tendô Gakidô !

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent d'effrois. Il avait déjà vu Pein se servir de sa télékinésie ou de son absorbtion de chakra, mais jamais les deux en même temps. Tobi était définivement d'un tout autre niveau.

Un trou noir s'ouvrit devant Tobi à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne laissant aucune chance d'esquive à Naruto.

Dans un dernier souffle d'espoir, celui-ci tenta de rassembler l'énergie pour un Bijuu-dâma,  
mais dès qu'il toucha le trou noir, il s'évanouit.

Quelques secondes passèrent, où seul le silence se manifesta.

Puis, Tobi s'avança vers l'emplacement où son trou noir s'était formé, sans y trouver âme qui vive. Mais où était donc passé le gamin?


	2. Chapitre 1: Nouvelle Vie

**Icha Icha Oroike**

**Chapitre 1 :** Nouvelle vie

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike_

Naruto se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il la reconnaîtrait entre milles. Il était  
à Konoha.. Mais Konoha avait été détruite, l'hôpital dans lequel il était était le même qu'avant  
l'attaque de Pein, ce qui était impossible...

Jiraya entra dans la pièce, le coupant dans ses pensées.

-Bonjour Naruto.

Naruto prit le temps de le dévisagé, les yeux grands ouverts. Son mentor était en vie!

Le vieil homme s'assit sur le bout de son lit d'hôpital et se retourna vers lui.

-Et si tu m'expliquais un peu qui tu es et ce que tu fais ici, petit?

Naruto entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé suite à la mort de son sensei,  
son combat avec Pein, la 4e grande guerre, Tobi, Madara, l'Akatsuki, Sasuke, pour  
finalement terminer avec son bref combat contre Tobi.

Tout au long de son discours, le visage de Jiraya passa de la consternation, à la surprise,  
en passant par la réflexion.

Lorsque Naruto eut terminé, un bref silence s'intalla, silence qui fut rapidement brisé  
par son ancien mentor.

-Premièrement, je dois te dire que tu est dans ce qui semble être un univers parallèle. Ici,  
Sasuke n'a jamais déserté, Tsunade n'est jamais devenue Hokage, elle a préféré boire et jouer aux  
cartes, nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de l'Akatsuki, de Tobi ou de la résurrection de Uchiha Madara.

Le vieux sage prit le temps de voir comment Naruto prenait ces informations, celui-ci ne semblait  
pas du tout comprendre comment cela était possible.

-Lorsque Tobi a utilisé cette technique combinée, ajouté au fait que tu rassemblais du chakra  
positif et négatif dans ta tentative de bombe de bijuu, cela semble avoir eu des conséquences non voulues.

Jiraya se releva pour faire face à Naruto.

-Tu dois savoir quelque chose.. Ici, notre Naruto a deux ou trois ans de moins que toi. Puisqu'il me  
semble évident que tu ne sais pas comment retourner chez toi, je veux bien, en tant qu'Hokage, t'accepter  
dans ce village. Toutefois, tu ne pourras pas garder cette apparence. Si les gens savaient qu'on pouvait  
modifier l'espace-temps dans des jutsus, des fous comme Orochimaru tenteraient certainement d'en tirer profit.  
En bre,f tu devras utiliser l'Henge à temps plein, tu dois en être capable, non, au vue de ton réservoir de chakra non  
négligeable?

Naruto sortit de sa torpeur momentannée pour répondre à celui qu'il considérait comme son propre père.

-Un Henge? Je ne contrôle pas mon chakra suffisament pour le maintenir pendant des heures, alors non, je ne pourrais  
pas le faire, ero-sennin..

Jiraya esquissa un sourire à ce surnom.

-Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas.. Bien, notre Naruto aussi a des difficultés avec ce jutsu. À tout hasard,  
y en aurait-il un semblable que tu pourrais maintenir pendant une vingtaine d'heures consécutives, jours après jours?

Naruto prit un air de réflexion, fait plutôt rare en ce qui le concernait et soudainement, son visage  
s'illumina.

-Oui, le sexy no jutsu! J'ai déjà tenu trois jours avec dans une bataille contre Konohamaru!

Jiraya eut un air de consternation.

-Le sexy no jutsu... Jamais entendu parler.. Je doute que Naruto sache le faire.. Ce serait donc parfait!

Naruto prit soudainement un air désolé.

-Ah, mais je me transforme en fille, donc ça marchera pas..

-Aucune importance, Naruto, tu apprendras bien à vivre en fille, ce n'est pas si compliqué.. Et puis,  
c'est une néssécité de préserver ton secret!

Le visage de Naruto commenca à devenir rouge de colère, Jiraya savait très bien  
que le jeune homme était sur le point d'exploser d'outrage.

-Naruto, continua-t-il tranquillement, être une fille, ce n'est franchement pas si mal tu sais.. Tu seras  
une inconnue, tu ne seras plus l'enfant-renard. Tu pourras recommencer ta vie.

Le visage de Naruto reprit tranquilement des couleurs.

-D'accord, Jiraya-sama, mais c'est juste pour préserver mon secret et pour vous remercier de  
ce que vous faites pour moi..

Jiraya eut un sourire satisfait.

-Bien, alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Pour l'instant, tu as de la chances, il n'y a que moi  
et une infirmière qui t'es vu sous ta forme de garçon, utilise ton jutsu.

Naruto se concentra un bref moment, fit un signe et se transforma en la jolie blonde normalement  
facilement reconnaissable, mais qu'ici personne n'avait jamais vue.

Les yeux de Jiraya baissèrent immédiatement vers les seins dénudés de la jeunne femme.

Naruto, sentant le regard du vieil ero-sennin, couvrit sa poitrine du drap de lit qui la couvrait jusqu'alors  
jusqu'à la taille dans un mouvement brusque.

-Stupide ero-sennin!

Jiraya sourit béatement en fixant encore l'endroit maintenant caché qui l'avait presque fait salivé.

-Une dernière chose, il te faudra un nouveau nom, que dirais-tu de Nami Inuga?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Naruto, maintenant connue sous le nom de Nami.

-Bon, Nami, en tant qu'Hokage, je te concède le rang de Genin directement. Dans les prochains jours,  
entraîne-toi, assure-toi que tes techniques et ton chakra sont restées identiques. Dans 4 jours, à midi,  
viens à mon bureau, je te présenterai ta nouvelle équipe.

L'Hokage sortit ensuite de la pièce, laissant Nami seule pendant seulement quelques minutes  
puisqu'une jolie infirmière entra dans la pièce, une pile de vêtements dans les bras.

-Allez ma grande, Hokage-sama m'a demandé de vous trouver quelques vêtements et un appartement.  
Vous avez de la chance, je me cherchais moi aussi un appartement il n'y a pas si longtemps, donc je  
vais pouvoir vous dire toutes les bonnes offres qu'il y a. Dit elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Nami.

Nami se leva sans aucune gêne, laissant l'infirmière voir son corps nu, prit les vêtements qu'elle  
lui tendait et fila vers les toilettes pour se changer.

-C'est vraiment trop bizarre.. En plus je suis pas habituée d'avoir un corps féminin, murmura Nami.

Nami eu quelques difficulté à mettre le soutien-gorge, étant donné que c'était la première fois  
qu'elle en avait un sous les mains, mais s'habilla tout de même très rapidement.

L'ensemble choisi par l'infimière était composé de longs bas, d'une culotte rose, d'une petite jupe lui arrivant  
jusqu'au-dessus des genoux, d'un soutient-gorge assorti à la culotte, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate et bien sûr de chaussures.

Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une écolière avec tout ça, mais dans l'ensemble, Nami le portait plutôt bien.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre pour faire face à l'infirmière qui devait sans aucun doute l'emmener  
visiter des appatements.

L'infirmière la regarda avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Autant te le dire tout de suite, je suis la medic-nin qui s'est occupée de toi, donc je sais que tu es  
en réalité un garçon, mais tu vas voir, c'est super d'être un fille! En passant, je m'apelle Ayami.

Nami regarda réellement pour la première fois la medic-nin qui lui faisait face.

Elle était plutôt petite, avait des cheveux bruns jusqu'à la taille, tout comme Nami d'ailleurs,  
de grands yeux verts et devait avoir un ou deux années de plus que Nami.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Naru.. euh, non mon nom est Nami.

La brunette lui fit un clin d'oeil, lui prit la main et la tira vers l'extérieur.

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike_

Marcher dans le Konoha de son enfance fit le plus grand bien à Nami. Voir tous ces  
gens qui avaient l'air heureux et insouciants, c'était vraiment réconfortant.

-Désolée pour l'ensemble, fit son guide, je suis des cours dans l'école de buiseness de Konoha et  
c'était les seuls vêtements de rechange que j'avais à l'hôpital.

Nami lui fit un grand sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est plutôt mignon en fait.

Nami regardait partout autour d'elle et ne faisait donc pas attention où elle marchait. Elle rentra  
donc inévitablement dans une personne et se retrouva les fesses au sol en gémissant.

-Aiee!

Toujours au sol, elle regarda l'abruti qui lui avait rentré dedans.

Un grand ninja aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux ténébreux la fixait avec ce qui semblait être un regard lubrique.

-Tu peux pas faire attention ! hurla Nami dans la direction de Sasuke.

-Hn, répondit celui-ci.

Ayami la prit soudainement par le bras, voulant l'aider à se relever.

-Nami, ta jupe, murmura-t-elle.

Nami baissa les yeux vers sa culotte parfaitement visible du à sa jupe relever et la rabaissa  
dans un mouvement brusque en criant de honte.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers la jeune fille et dit:

-Je ne te connais pas, n'est-ce-pas? demanda-t-il pendant que Nami se relevait.

-Non, et c'est pas près d'arriver! Tu pourrais quand même t'excuser! lui reprocha Nami.

Sasuke releva les sourcil, interogatteur.

-Et pourquoi donc? C'est toi qui m'as foncé dedans je te signale.

Nami rougit de plus belle en entendant cette vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son  
éternel rival, même si c'était de sa faute à elle.

-Pfff, allez viens Ayami, on s'en va! Dit Nami en tirant son guide par le bras.

La jeune brunette se laissa traîner son sa nouvelle amie en poussant un rire franc en voyant  
la blonde commencer à grogner.

Aucune des deux ne virent Sasuke scruter la magnifique blonde qui s'en allait.

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike_

Elles arrivèrent rapidement au quartier où Nami avait grandit. Ayami la mena même directement  
au même endroit où se trouvait son ancien appartement. Toutefois, elles s'arrêtèrent à la porte d'à côté.

-Voilà! c'est un bel appartement et c'est pas cher. En plus, je vis deux étages plus bas, donc on pourra souvent se voir!

Nami lui sourit gentiment.

-C'est surtout drôle parce qu'avant je vivais dans l'appartement voisin.

-Oui, je m'en doutais, Naruto y vit.

Les deux filles visitèrent l'appartement dans la bonne humeur, Ayami faisant part à  
Nami que sa démarche était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminine.

-J'ai perfectionnée mon art pendant des années, fit Nami en haussant les épaules.

La conversation se poursuivit quelques minutes encore, puis Ayami partit  
en lui donnant le numéro de son propre appartement.

Nami en profita pour retourner flâner en ville. Konoha lui avait tellement manqué. Le soleil  
était encore haut de le ciel, Nami en profita donc pour aller au onsen. Non seulement pour se laver,  
mais aussi pour profiter de cette nouvelle expérience pour épier ses compagnes.

Arrivée, elle prit une serviette et s'installa dans la source chaude, relaxant ses muscles.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le Kyuubi ne s'était pas manifesté depuis le voyage temporel. Nami en profita  
pour aller lui rendre visite.

Dans son esprit, il avait toujours son apparence d'homme, et cela lui fit du bien en quelque sorte. S'il avait besoin  
de se retrouver, il pourrait toujours revenir ici quand bon lui semblerait.

Kurama était au centre de la pièce, dormant paisiblement.

Naruto tenta tant bien que mal de le réveillé pendant plusieurs minutes, mais rien n'y faisait, le renard  
restait impassible.

Laissant tomber, Naruto sortit de son esprit et retrouva son corps de jeune femme. Le renard se reposait sans  
doute du combat et du voyage, pff.

Nami regarda autour d'elle et rougit brusquement, trois femmes avaient pris place dans le onsen  
pendant qu'elle tentait de réveiller le renard. Des trois femmes, il n'en connaissait qu'une seule, Anko.

-Que fait-elle ici? se demanda Nami. Quelle question stupide. Elle aussi doit apprécier les bains chauds.

Nami détourna malgré tout son visage, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues en voyants ces femmes nues.

C'est alors qu'en se tournant vers la rambarde de bois, elle aperçut un oeil dans un petit trou.

Elle sursauta intérieurement. Quelqu'un les épiait! Jiraya!

Sentant la colère monter en elle, Nami accumula le chakra naturel pendant quelques minutes, puis se servit  
de son mode ermite pour savoir à qui appartenait le chakra de l'autre côté de la barrière.

La réponse la laissa bouche bée. C'était lui. Ou plutôt le jeune Naruto, de 3 ans son cadet.

Sachant qu'elle même, en tant que garçon, n'avait jamais eu de chance en ce qui a trait aux femmes,  
Nami décidait d'offrir un petit show à son alter-ego. Elle se leva tranquilement, dos à la rambarde,  
directement vis à vis le trou.

Cependant, de malchance ou de maladresse, elle fit tomber sa serviette dans l'eau. Prenant tout son temps, elle se pencha pour ramasser  
son bien en se déhanchant quelque peu. Ne trouvant pas la serviette, elle se retourna pour faire face à son espionneur et récupéra  
sa serviette trempée, faisant bien attention à faire balotter ses beaux seins pour ce qu'elle savait être le plus  
grand plaisir du petit Naruto.

Elle sortit ensuite du bain et courut presque vers les vestiaires, le coeur battant la chamade.

Bon sang! qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Il avait allumé...il s'était allumé lui-même en fait!

Un sourire effleura ses jolies lèvres, il se sentait comme après un combat, l'adrénaline, le risque,  
tout cela commencait à lui plaire.


	3. Chapitre 2: Nouvelle équipe

**Icha Icha Oroike**

**Chapitre 2** : La nouvelle équipe

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike_

**note**: _j'ai longuement hésité entre le pronom masculin et féminin. En définitive, j'ai choisi le masculin pour parler de Nami (Naruto) pour bien mettre en évidence que malgré tout, il reste un garçon, même dans un corps de fille. Dites moi si vous approuvez ou non ce choix ;)_

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike_

* * *

Les jours suivants étaient passés très vite. Nami avait croisée plusieurs de ses camarades, qui ne l'avaient pas reconnue. Il était donc clair que le Naruto de ce monde n'avait pas mis au point le sexy no jutsu. C'était tout de même plaisant de pouvoir être une parfaite inconnue, même si Nami avait croisée plusieurs regards pervers vers son décolleté.

Ayami et lui avaient passées une journée complète à faire du shopping. Nami avait ainsi pu se faire une garde-robe complète et avait aussi choisit une tenue de ninja qu'il utiliserait dans ses combats. La tenue était composée de longs bas blancs, de chaussures blanches avec une légère teinte de rose, une culotte de dentelle rose également, des pantalons noirs courts arrivant juste au dessus des genoux,  
un soutien-gorge de dentelle rose, une légère cotte de maille très ouverte tombant jusqu'au milieu de son ventre et un long chandail noir avec une teinte de rose. Il portait son bandeau au coup.

Les habits de Nami ressemblaient énorméments à ceux de Temari, du village du sable, mais en plus provoquant. Il aimait bien se servir des charmes de son corps féminin pour arriver à ses fins et comme son apparence était quasiment parfaite, il va sans dire qu'il attirait énormément les regards. Dans certains cas, cela faisait sourire Nami, dans d'autre, il avait presque un haut le coeur, surtout quand de vieux ivrones la reluquait sans aucune discrétion.

C'était ces habits qu'il avait choisi aujourd'hui. Logique, puisqu'il devait rencontrer son équipe au bureau de l'Hokage.

Nami se demandait si les équipes étaient les mêmes que celles dans son monde. Elles devaient probablement beaucoup se ressembler puisque les équipes étaient formées principalement selon le caractère et l'affinité des ninjas à placer.

Il arriva bien vite au bureau de l'Hokage et toqua trois coups à la porte.

Lorsque Jiraya lui donne la permission d'entrer, Nami se demanda pourquoi il avait été si poli. Dans son monde, il ne se serait pas gêné pour entrer en faisant un boucan pas possible. Peut-être que son comportement avait changé depuis qu'on attendait autre chose de lui ou plutôt d'elle. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus à prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas Kyuubi..

L'hokage le sortit de se pensées en lui expliquant la composition des équipes actuelles. Il avait dû sentir qu'il se posait cette question en particulier.

-Gai forme Neji, Lee et Tenten, Asuma forme Shikamaru, Ino et Choji, Kurenai forme Hinata, Shino et Naruto. Finalement, Kakashi forme Kiba, Sasuke et Sakura. Comme tu peux le voir, toutes les équipes sont complètes, cependant, Sakura deviendra mon élève d'ici peu et quittera donc l'équipe 7. Tu pourras donc rejoindre Kakashi, Sasuke et Kiba. C'est l'équipe d'infiltration et de combat. J'ai beaucoup hésité à te placer dans cette équipe, mais considérant ton expérience de combat passé, tu leurs apporteras sans doute une grande aide dans les combats. Je compte sur toi, Nami!

Nami se réjouit de rejoindre sensiblement la même équipe que dans son monde. Bizarement, le Naruto de ce monde n'avait pas été choisi pour l'équipe 7. Avoir Kurenai en tant que sensei au lieu de Kakashi avait du changer son attitude, son comportement ou même sa façon de penser. Nami était malgré tout curieux de voir comment il aurait été si Kurenai avait été son professeur.

-Bien compris, ero-sennin..

-Ah et une dernière chose, ne m'apelle plus comme cela, seul Naruto le fait, ce serait bizarre, tu comprends?

-Oui, bien sûr, Hokage-sama, se repris Nami.

Trois coups retentirent depuis la porte.

-Bien! Voici donc normalement tes co-équipiers. Entrez!

Kakashi entra immédiatement, suivit de peu de Sasuke, puis de Kiba. Ils se placèrent tous à la gauche de la belle blonde.

-Très bien, équipe 7, voici votre nouvelle co-équipière, Nami Inuga, elle vient d'un petit village plus au sud du pays du feu. Ah et une dernière chose, comme Kakashi peut s'en douter avec son nom, Nami est ma petite fille. Bon, je vous laisses faire connaissance, Kakashi, prépare ton équipe, j'ai une mission pour elle dans une semaine. Vous pouvez partir.

Nami suivit docilement le reste de l'équipe qui se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps ceux-là!

Arrivés, Kakashi se retourna vers ses camarades, laissant son regard scruter les formes généreuse de sa nouvelle élève.

-Bien, nous allons d'abord nous présenter ainsi que nos techniques maitresses.

Tour à tour, ils se présentèrent pendant que Nami réfléchissait aux techniques qu'il pourrait dévoiler sans que cela ne l'associe à Naruto.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut les regards de ses camarades tournés vers lui.

-Ah désolé! Mon nom est Nami Inuga, je maitrise l'élément vent et le Bensho Airin est ma technique maitresse.

Nami roula les yeux subtilement, le Bensho Airin était en fait un rasengan non formée entièrement qui était beaucoup moins puissant que le rasengan, mais qui avait une portée de 10 à 20 mètres.

-Bien, fit Kakashi satisfait, je ne connaissais pas cette technique de vent, je veux donc que Sasuke et toi vous combattiez.

Les yeux de Nami s'écarquillèrent. Et puis quoi encore! combattre Sasuke sans rasengan, sans multi clonage, sans le renard! Quoique comme il n'avait jamais quitté le village, Sasuke n'avait jamais été l'élève d'Orochimaru ou de Tobi.

-D'accord! répondit Nami, confiante.

Sasuke releva un sourcil, moqueur. Elle le sous-estimait visiblement.

Ils se firent face, 10 mètres les séparaient. Sasuke avait laissé son sabre et son étuis auprès de Kakashi et Kiba. Ce n'était qu'un entrainement après tout.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un long moment avant que finalement, Sasuke ne lançe un kunai en direction du jeune homme, transformé en fille.

Nami esquiva aisément le kunai et en envoya elle-même une dizaine vers Sasuke qui les dévia avec un kunai chargé de chakra foudre.

Sasuke s'élança vers la blonde, espérant un combat au corps à corps, mais celle-ci réagit vite en effectuant les mudras de son Bensho Airin. La technique envoya Sasuke valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin, mais il atterit facilement sur ses pieds, un rictus accroché au visage.

Nami haleta. Cette technique ne prenait pas autant de chakra normalement. En plus, Sasuke jouait avec lui! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer.

Sasuke créa un chidori et fonça vers lui à une vitesse incroyable. Nami n'avait plus le chox, elle ne pouvait pas esquiver une attaque frontale d'un Uchiha.

Composant des mudras à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle profita de la proximité momentannée de Sasuke pour concentrer son Bensho Airin vers le chidori.

Le vent l'emporta facilement contre la foudre, et l'attaque de Nami s'engorgea de foudre pour se retourner vers Sasuke qui évita une fois de plus l'attaque d'un bond acrobatique.

Nami s'éffondra au sol, à bout de souffle. Le combat était terminé, elle n'avait plus de chakra. Sasuke, bon joueur, l'aida à se relever.

Kakashi et Kiba vinrent alors à leur rencontre.

-C'était pas mal. Tu t'es bien servie de ton attaque de vent pour retourner la foudre de Sasuke contre lui, mais ton Bensho Airin semble prendre une très grande quantité de chakra, non? Demanda Kakashi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, plus âgée que les deux autres élèves du groupe.

Malgré le rougissement qui envahissait ses joues, Nami répondit:

-Ah, en fait, j'ai beaucoup de chakra normalement, mais aujourd'hui.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai manquée aussi vite.

Elle termina sa tirade par une grimace. Étonnament, la grimace la rendait encore plus mignonne aux yeux de ses co-équipiers, bien que Nami ne le remarqua pas du tout.

-Bien, repris Kakashi. Malgré tout, même si ce n'était que passager, il faudrait que tu apprennes des techniques moins énergivores. Asuma pourra sans doute t'y aider. Je vais lui demander de t'entrainer.

Voyant sa plus récente élève en pleine réflexion et ses deux autres élèves qui lorgnaient, discrètement dans le cas de Sasuke et beaucoup moins dans le cas de Kiba, vers le beau décolleté de leur co-équipière, Kakashi préféra leur donner congé pour la journée.

-Si tu veux, on peux s'entrainer ensemble, proposa Kiba en direction de la belle blonde.

-Hein? fit celle-ci en sortant de ses pensées. Ah oui! Ce serait cool.

De toute façon, elle avait besoin d'entrainement pour réussir à se battre normalement sans les techniques typiques associées à Naruto.

Nami se retourna vers Sasuke.

-Tu veux t'entrainer avec nous?

Celui-ci fit un grognement quasi inaudible avant de répondre.

-Non, j'ai autre chose à faire. On se voit plus tard.

Il disparut dans un shunshin.

-Bon alors, Nami, on commence? demanda Kiba qui n'en pouvait définitivement plus d'attendre le combat qui promettait définitivement une Nami haletante et en sueur dans sa tenue sexy.

Nami fit un signe positif de la tête et se mit en position de combat.

Kiba commença le combat sans son chien. Il courut vers la jeune fille et enchaina coups sur coups sur le corps frêle qui lui faisait face.

Nami bloqua tous les coups, se servant de son expérience de combat avec beaucoup d'adresse.

Le combat au taijutsu se pourvuivit pendant encore deux minutes avant que Nami ne sente la fatigue envahir son corps.  
Son corps féminin n'avait pas la même endurance que son corps masculin. Il allait devoir jouer indirectement pour gagner le combat. Foncer dans le tas ne servait à rien dans son état actuel.

Nami se décida finalement à utiliser son Fuuto: Bensho Airin pour envoyer son adversaire au loin. Toutefois, après avoir composée les mudras, il sentit que rien ne se produirait dès qu'il sentit que son chakra ne réagissait pas comme il le voulait.

Kiba profita de l'ouverture pour tenter un coup au ventre de la belle blonde, mais celle-ci avait vu la tentative de son opposant et retourna facilement le coup qui envoya Kiba voleter deux mètres plus loin, au sol.

Nami en profita pour souffler. Il était à bout de souffle et en sueur. Kiba était un bon combattant au corps à corps et avait beaucoup plus d'endurance que lui.

-Aie, comment tu m'as envoyer au tapis! ricana Kiba en ne relevant que la tête vers Nami, restant néanmoins au sol.

-Allez, on continue! Cria Kiba en se relevant. Akamaru! Getsuuga Tensho!

Nami ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'attaque du chien se mêler à celle de son maître. Il fallait absolument qu'il esquive cela.

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike_

Nami s'éffondra au sol, aux côtés de Kiba qui la regarda faire d'un oeil attentif.

Les deux co-équipiers étaient en sueur et haletaient encore une fois au sol. Nami se surpris à gémir une fois qu'elle fut totalement au sol. Cela la fit rougir immédiatement.

Kiba, quant-à lui, resta à première vue impassible, mais il était clair selon Nami que le jeune homme avait apprécier ce gémissement non-voulu.

-C'était un beau combat, Nami, bien joué! lui sourit Kiba.

Elle ferma les yeux, le visage vers les nuages. Kiba ne lui avait pas laissé une chance, mais elle lui avait tenue tête, même sans rasengan, sans clones. Elle n'avait pu utiliser sa technique de vent qu'une seule fois pendant le combat. Son chakra avait visiblement souffert du voyage inter-dimentionnel. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussise à reconstituer totalement sa réserve au plus vite. Apprendre de nouvelles techniques semblait aussi nécéssaire.

-Tu t'es bien défendu, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Kiba s'élargit.

Même s'il faisait semblant de regarder le ciel également, Nami voyait bien du coin de l'oeil que Kiba regardait les deux montagnes à côtés de lui. Cela ne le fit pas s'offusquer. Nami trouva même cela amusant.

-Il va falloir remettre ça, murmura Nami.

Elle pouffa en voyant Kiba réagir comme un chien à qui on aurait dit qu'il allait avoir une gâterie.

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike_

**Dites moi si l'histoire vous plait, ce que vous attendez de la suite, les parings, etc. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y en aura beaucoup, que cette fic sera absolument sans tabous, il y aura des trucs biens, des trucs bizarres, des trucs qui choquent, etc. C'est un gros délire que j'ai envie d'explorer avec vous ;)**

**PS: Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt du flirt etc, mais Naruto (Nami) découvre son corps, ses charmes. L'histoire va prendre une tournure plus mature dans les chapitres suivants (peut-être pas le prochain, mais les autres). Autant vous avertir, il y aura des lemons, des parties de lemons, peut-être même des scènes violentes.**

**Concernant les difficultés de chakra de Naruto(Nami), il a été expliqué que c'est en parti dû au voyage. Il récupérera son chakra au fil du temps. Concernant Kyuubi(Kurama), vous en saurez plus dans les prochains chapitres.**

**PPS: on fête le cap des 5.000 mots ou on attends les 10.000? =)**

___I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike_


	4. Chapitre 3: Masculin ou Féminin?

**Icha Icha Oroike**

**Chapitre 3**: Un garçon ou une fille?

La soirée s'était déroulée normalement pour Nami qui avait passé sa soirée chez Ayami, qui lui raconta quelques petites astuces quand on était une fille, telle que l'accroupir lorsqu'on est en jupe.

Kakashi avait débarqué à l'improviste, dans le but très clair, malgré les protestations des deux jeunes femmes qui le traitait de pervers, d'annoncer à Nami qu'Asuma était libre le lendemain pour lui montrer deux ou trois trucs. Nami, qui s'était mise à l'aise avec seulement un chandail et une culotte avait rougie jusqu'aux oreilles en sentant le regard de Kakashi s'éterniser sur ses jambes et ses cuisses, mais il était parti immédiatement après son annonce, au soulagement des deux filles.

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike __- I c ha I c ha O r oike_

Le lendemain arriva très vite pour Nami qui se dépêcha à aller rejoindre le terrain que Kakashi lui avait indiqué. Elle devait rencontrer Asuma vers sept heures du matin et elle était déjà à la bourre de cinq bonnes minutes!

Elle arriva au terrain après quinze minutes de course en haletant.

-Bonjour..ah..ah.. Asuma-Sensei!

Asuma porta un regard sur la jeune fille dont Kakashi lui avait parlé. Bien que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, il la trouvait définitivement attirante. Il faut dire que sa tenue, et son décolleté presque indécent, la mettait énormément en valeur.

Il la salua à son tour, écrasant sa cigarette avant de se frotter les mains.

-Bon, commençons, Kakashi m'a dit que tu connaissais une tecnnique Fuuton? demanda Asuma avec intérêt. Visiblement, tout ce qui portait à son élément fétiche l'intéressait grandement.

-Oui, mon Bensho Airin, dit Nami d'une voix toute basse. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'Asuma avait autant de style. Il était trop craquant.. Euh qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang! Il était hétéro, non? enfin, il ne s'était jamais posé la question avec Kyuubi et l'Akatsuki. Bref, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment d'y réfléchir.

-Bien, montre-moi cela, dit Asuma d'une voix contrôlée, mais un léger sourire ornant son visage.

D'un doigt, il lui montra un arbre.

Nami se demanda pourquoi il souriait. Avait-elle rougit pendant qu'elle avait eue ces pensées envers son professeur?  
Elle n'espérait pas! À moins qu'il sous estime sa technique..

Nami se mis en position, composa les mudras et lança sa technique vers l'arbre, mais évidemment, sa technique n'était pas faite pour abbatre des arbres. Celui-ci frétilla quelque peu, se courba légèrement, mais le résultat déçue Nami.

Asuma remarqua immédiatement l'air de déception qu'affichait son éleve.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je t'ai demandé de viser l'arbre, mais je sais très bien que l'utilité de ton Bensho Airin n'est pas à but offensif. Du moins, pas directement.

Il lui expliqua ensuite ses fautes et comment y remédier. Nami relança sa technique une bonne dizaine de fois sans ressentir la même fatigue que la veille.

-Bien, ta technique est plutôt réussie, mais elle sert principalement à dévier ou à repousser des objets ou des ennemis. Je vais te montrer une technique de vent de découpe. Le Fuuton: Reppusho !

Asuma lança sa technique contre l'arbre sur lequel Nami s'acharnait depuis plus d'une heure. Celui-ci fut coupé en deux dans un premier temps, puis totalement broyé.

Nami vit Asuma chercher son souffle. Cette technique était très puissante, mais demandait visiblement beaucoup de chakra.

-Bien, ce n'est pas une technique que j'utilise fréquemment puisqu'elle consomme énormément de chakra,  
mais Kakashi m'a conseillé de te l'apprendre.

Ils s'entrainèrent pendant encore trois heures avant qu'Asuma ne mette un terme à leur scéance.

-Bien, tu maitrises presque totalement le Reppusho. C'est particulièrement étonnant. C'est pourtant une technique difficile.

Nami rougit en regardant ses pieds.

-Merci, Asuma-Sensei..

-Appelle-moi Asuma, lui dit-il dans un sourire auquel Nami répondit immédiatement.

Encore une fois, elle s'étonna à le trouver craquant. Elle détourna le regard de l'homme, visiblement gênée.

En ramassant ses affaires au sol, elle vit du coin de l'oeil le regard de son sensei du moment glisser sur ses courbes et plus particulièrement sur sa poitrine. De toute évidence, ce corps rends les hommes particulièrement pervers, se dit Nami.

Puis, elle eue une idée.

Elle remit ses affaires à sa ceinture, marcha tranquilement vers Asuma qui resta totalement immobile,  
mit ses bras autour de son cou et dit.

-Merci pour l'entrainement, Asuma.

D'un mouvement, Nami posa ses lèvres contre celles de son sensei. Celui-ci, visiblement choqué, n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement, mais Nami vit bien qu'il souvourait ce moment avec délectation.

Elle décolla ses lèvres de la bouche d'Asuma et dit, tout en marchant vers le village:

-On se voit plus tard, beau brun !

Son coeur battait la chamade. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête! embrasser Asuma-Sensei!

Nami se dépêcha de rejoindre son appartement.

Il l'avait réellement trouvé beau. En fait, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, depuis qu'il revêtait ce sexy jutsu, il avait des pensées, du désir pour des hommes. Il avait trouvé Sasuke beau, Kiba aussi l'attirait et maintenant Asuma. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela contre nature, mais le désir se faisait plus fort d'heure en heure. Il aimait bien jouer ainsi avec le désir des autres et son propre désir, mais que voulait-il en fin de compte?

L'idée d'une relation sexuelle avec un homme, en étant sous l'effet de son oroike, ne lui avait bizarrement jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais il avait passé à côté de presque tout ce qui touchait à la sexualité.

Il se demanda s'il pourrait conserver son jutsu actif lorsqu'il atteindrait l'orgasme. En fait, puisqu'il était dans le corps d'une femme, ressentirait-il son excitation comme un homme ou comme une femme?

Nami laissa une de ses mains se balader vers son entrejambe.

Il ne s'était jamais caressé sous son jutsu. C'était le moment de l'essayer.

Il se caressa encore un moment, mais les idées et le désir qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes l'avait déjà fait mouillé énormément.

Nami introduit un doigt dans son intimité. Elle retint un sursaut. C'était à la fois nouveau et totalement normal pour elle. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer vers Asuma qui l'embrassait, lui malaxait les seins, les sucants, les dorlotant, pincant ses mamelons.

Elle imaginait son membre dans sa bouche, puis dans son sexe. Sasuke et Kiba les rejoignaient. Pendant qu'Asuma s'occupait d'elle, elle s'occupait des deux autres avec sa bouche pour l'un et sa main pour l'autre, puis inversant.

-Nami!? cria une voix en toquant à la porte.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour la belle blonde qui retira sa main trempée de sa culotte en sentant son coeur battre la chamade.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans attendre, laissant la place à Ayami qui avait l'air inquiète.

-Ça va Nami? Je t'ai entendue crier.

-Ah, euh, oui oui, ce n'était rien, je euh, je me suis fait mal, dit Nami précipitament en rougissant.

Foutu rougissement, il ne rougissait jamais avant pourtant!

Ayami la regarda avec un regard circonspet.

-Ah bon, tu me prends pour une conne, c'est ça? T'étais entrain de te faire plais...

-Chuutt, mais chuut! dit Nami. Elle fit rentrer son amie en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Bah, pour tout te dire, je...euh..c'est difficile à dire.. Je ressent du désir pour ... pour d'autres hommes. Dit Nami en devenant cette fois-ci rouge tomate.

Ayami la regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Ah, mais c'est pas bien grave, tu sais.

-Oui, mais, je m'imagines dans mon corps de femme... avec d'autres hommes, tu comprends?

Ayami fit une petite moue mignonne en regardant son amie.

-Ahh, mais toi au moins, tu attires le regard d'un tas d'hommes, c'est pas le cas pour toutes! fit Ayami en faisant un clin d'oeil a son amie. Plus sérieusement, il n'y a pas de mal, qui a dit que c'était déplaisant le sexe quand on est une femme? Si c'est ce que tu aimes, vas-y ma grande.

-Oui, mais je suis quand même un gars.. Je ne fais que me déguiser en fille..

-Ah bon? Et quand tu faisais ta petite affaire il y a dix minutes, tu le ressentais comme un homme ou comme une femme?

Nami fit une moue pensive.

-C'était mille fois plus intense.. Je n'avais même plus conscience du monde extérieur. Je...Je crois que tu as raison.

-Évidemment que j'ai raison. Si tu as envie d'avoir du plaisir en tant que femme avec un homme, tu as tout les droits de le faire. Bon je vais y aller, mais avant de partir, il faudrait que tu répares ça.

Ayami pointa du doigt une légère fissure dans le mur à leur gauche.

-Le petit Naruto est en mission aujourd'hui, mais il pourrais très bien t'espionner ou t'écouter parler.  
Fais attention!

Nami regarda son amie partir, puis se retourna vers la fissure. Cela lui donnait une idée. Et en s'imaginant cette idée se réaliser, elle sentait déjà une vague de plaisir l'envahir.

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike __- I c ha I c ha O r oike_

* * *

**Allez, un petit chapitre pour la forme, le prochain risque d'être deux fois plus long par contre ^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura très probablement le premier lemon. La question sera de savoir avec qui? Asuma? Sasuke? Kiba? Naruto? Autre? et dans quel contexte? parce que je n'exclue pas les relations disons forcées ou autres. Au vote! =)**

**(Le chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, donc profitez des reviews pour me donner vos choix/avis ;) )**

* * *

**Reviews - Feedback**

**Combien de chapitre?**_ Euh je sais pas ^^ ça dépend de mon envie, mais j'espère en avoir encore pour au moins une quinzaine, puisqu'il y aura plusieurs "couples"_

**Pourquoi le rose sur l'uniforme de Nami? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis orange?**_Eh bien, en fait j'y avais pensée, mais finalement, j'ai décidée de laisser le rose puisque c'est une couleur très féminine et que je voulais creuser ce côté de Naruto à ce moment de la fic. En plus, Ayami l'accompagnait et c'est plutôt elle qui a choisi pour le blond._

**Pronoms, masculin ou féminin?**_Après des reviews constructives, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le féminin pour la narration et les dialogues, le masculin quand on est dans sa tête ou si Nami se retransforme en Naruto éventuellement._

**Couples?**_ Tout reste possible, mais dans tous les cas, Nami/Naruto sera présent(e). Ça peut être avec Gai, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tobi, euh, et autres. Je vais probablement m'en tenir aux relations hommes/femmes, même si du flirt entre femmes reste possible. Pour en revenir aux couples, donnez-moi vos avis dans vos reviews, il y a de très fortes chances pour que j'en choisisse un, deux, ou plus pour les chapitres à venir. Dans ce chapitre, on dirait bien qu'Asuma va initier notre jeune blondinette aux choses de l'amour, mais tout peut encore changer grâce à vos reviews. Vous avez disons jusqu'au 16 sept 2013 pour influencer cela ;) (entre temps, je vais écrire l'intro sans lemon du prochain chapitre ^^)_

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike __- I c ha I c ha O r oike_


	5. Folie Intense

**notes: J'ai longuement hésitée à ré-écrire ce chapitre, mais finalement, je le laisse, je le trouve bien. **

**Pour les plus fervents de lemons pwp Naruko/X, regardez ma fic Le Marché. Ce sera du gros lemon bien dur, je prends TOUS vos avis des reviews, il n'y a pas de limite, donc tout ce qui vous passe par la tête et que vous voulez voir dans une scène. Par contre, tentez de rester avec des personnages de premiers plans, que l'on voit régulièrement. (Bah ouais, quand j'écris, je veux avoir une bonne image de l'action haha =P )**

**Icha Icha Oroike**

**Fin du Chapitre précédent:**

-Évidemment que j'ai raison. Si tu as envie d'avoir du plaisir en tant que femme avec un homme, tu as tout les droits de le faire. Bon je vais y aller, mais avant de partir, il faudrait que tu répares ça.

Ayami pointa du doigt une légère fissure dans le mur à leur gauche.

-Le petit Naruto est en mission aujourd'hui, mais il pourrais très bien t'espionner ou t'écouter parler.  
Fais attention!

Nami regarda son amie partir, puis se retourna vers la fissure. Cela lui donnait une idée. Et en s'imaginant cette idée se réaliser, elle sentait déjà une vague de plaisir l'envahir.

**Chapitre 3**: Folie intense

Nami n'avait jamais été chanceuse avec le sexe opposé, que ce soit dans son corps d'homme ou de femme. Elle savait que si ce Naruto était comme elle l'avait été par le passé, il donnerait tout pour voir une femme nue ou encore recevoir un baiser. Évidemment, le fait d'être le Jinchuuriki du démon ayant détruit votre village n'aidait pas à draguer. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le baiser avec Asuma avait été son premier.

Elle rougit en y repensant. Une pulsion l'avait prise et elle l'avait embrassé langoureusement, avec la langue. Il n'avait pas semblé y être opposé non plus.. Mais il était probablement trop choqué de son comportement.

Nami sentait que son bas ventre était encore en feu. La visite d'Ayami ne l'avait visiblement pas calmée et le fait de trouver la fissure dans le mur entre son apparemment et celui de l'autre Naruto avait rallumé la flamme qui l'empreignait.

Il lui fallait un homme. Si ses doigts pouvaient lui faire ressentir ça, elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'un homme pourrait lui faire.

Nami frissonna de plaisir, la chasse était ouverte.

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike __- I c ha I c ha O r oike_

* * *

Kakashi avait convenu d'un entrainement commun avec toute son équipe aujourd'hui. L'Hokage avait clairement annoncé qu'il aurait une mission pour l'équipe 7 et il fallait absolument développer une certaine chimie dans le groupe avant que celle-ci n'aie lieu.

Nami arriva bonne dernière, même Kakashi était déjà là. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eue beaucoup de difficulté avec ses cheveux. C'était plutôt simple quand on invoquait le oroike puisque tout était parfait, mais quand on le maintenait plusieurs jours d'affilés, il fallait absolument prendre soin du corps que le Jutsu créait.

Il aurait été simple de cesser le Jutsu pour la nuit et de le refaire le matin venu, mais cela créait l'opportunité à d'autres de découvrir sa réelle identité. De plus, elle se sentait de mieux en mieux dans ce corps.

-Alors la belle au bois dormant, on s'est enfin réveillée? La taquina Kiba en souriant.

Nami baissa les yeux, gênée. Si elle avait su comment s'y prendre pour démêler ses cheveux, elle n'aurait pas été en retard.

-Arrête de la taquiner, Kiba, dit Kakashi.

Le Jonin attendit que Nami se place aux côtés de ses co-équipiers avant de reprendre son discours.

-Bon, comme je le disais, la mission de l'Hokage est pour dans quatre jours, et nous devons nous habituer à travailler ensemble. Nous aurons donc un entraînement tous les jours, de sept heure à seize heure. Nous y développerons notre confiance mutuelle, nos stratégies d'attaque et de défense, les stratégies de traques ainsi que nos points forts et faibles. La mission qui s'en vient n'est pas à prendre à la légère, je veux donc que vous preniez cet entraînement avec sérieux, annonça Kakashi.

Ses élèves répondirent en choeur et l'entraînement commença.

* * *

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike __- I c ha I c ha O r oike_

* * *

Nami tomba au sol, éreintée. Il était enfin seize heure! Elle haletait avec force, son corps ruisselait de sueur et elle n'avait plus une goutte de chakra. Kakashi n'avait pas été tendre avec eux, vraiment pas!

Kiba vint la rejoindre, s'étalant à ses côtés.

-C'était un bon entraînement, hein? lui-dit-il.

Nami posa un regard sur lui, rougissant à la vue de son chandail qui moulait parfaitement son corps élancé.

-Ugh...Oui, c'était super dur! déglutit Nami.

Kiba, qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête tournée vers le ciel ouvrit un oeil pour la regarder.

-Avec Kakashi, c'est toujours plus ou moins pareil, t'en fais pas, tu vas t'habituer, dit-il.

Nami ne répondit pas. Elle avait subie l'entraînement de son sensei pendant de longue années sans jamais avoir été aussi éreintée. C'était peut-être parce que son corps féminin était moins musclé et donc, se fatiguait plus vite.. ou encore que ce Kakashi était plus exigeant, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être certaine.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Akamaru en profita pour lui lécher le front, sous les yeux amusés de Kiba.

-Eh, sale cabot, dégage! grogna-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, dit Kiba en souriant toujours bêtement. Moi aussi d'ailleurs je t'aime bien.

-Ouais, c'est quand même pas une raison pour me lécher, dit Nami.

-Ça reste à voir, dit Kiba en ne se cachant pas pour plonger le regard dans son décolleté.

Nami rougit furieusement. Avait-il vraiment dit ça?

-Je, euh, je dois rentrer, dit Nami en se relevant. Elle s'éloigna ensuite en direction du quartier marchand.

-Tu peux courir, jolie blonde, mais tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, murmura Kiba en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

* * *

Nami arriva bientôt à son appartement où elle se lava longuement, détendant ses muscles endoloris sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Elle sortit finalement après s'être totalement reposée, couvrit ses attributs d'une serviette, ses cheveux d'une autre et se rendit dans son salon.

Elle sentit immédiatement qu'on l'observait. Elle lança un coup d'oeil subtil dans le minuscule trou entre son appartement et celui de son autre lui. De toute évidence, le Naruto de ce monde avait envie de la revoir nue.

Et puis pourquoi pas?

Nami se retourna pour faire face à son spectateur et enleva lentement, avec sensualité, ses serviettes. Toujours avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, elle malaxa ses seins, tout en se tortillant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que sa main descendait vers son bas-ventre en feu. Elle se laissait alors totalement aller, gémissant, prenant du plaisir à entrer un ou deux doigts en elle, titillant son petit bout de chair, pinçant ses mamelons.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de jouir, deux coups brusques à la porte se firent entendre, la stoppant nette dans ses ébats.

Encore?!

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, dire à son visiteur de foutre le camp et continuer son petit plaisir, mais une brusque idée l'envahit. Et si c'était Naruto?

Elle posa son regard vers la fissure. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir s'il était toujours là ou non.

Deux autres coups se firent entendre. De toute façon, elle allait être fixée. Elle s'habilla rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur son visiteur.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur Asuma qui était posé nonchalamment contre la balustrade.

-Bonjour, Nami. On doit discuter toi et moi, dit-il.

-Euh, oui pourquoi pas, vous voulez entrez? demanda la jeune fille en faisant entrer son visiteur dans son appartement.

Elle ne savait quoi penser. Avait-il apprécié leur baiser? Était-il venu pour l'embrasser? Pour lui faire l'amour?

Le silence tomba sur les deux ninjas, Asuma semblait chercher ses mots.

-Écoute, ne le prend pas personnel.. Mais en plus de la différence d'âge entre nous deux, je suis en couple avec Kurenai, tu comprends? dit-il d'une voix douce.

Nami resta plantée là, consternée. Visiblement, elle avait moins de sex-appeal qu'elle ne le pensait. Non seulement ça, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envisagée ce scénario.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais ça ne marchera pas entre nous deux.

Nami n'en pouvait plus, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait interrompre avant d'atteindre l'orgasme et elle était toujours excitée. La vue de ce superbe adonis devant elle ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire ça, elle avait envie de savoir ce que les femmes sentaient lorsqu'elles se faisaient pénétrer, elle voulait sentir Asuma en elle, elle le voulait.

Nami fit deux pas vers Asuma qui s'était entre temps assis sur le canapé du salon, le chevaucha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Celui-ci resta stoique. Nami sentait qu'il l'a voulait, mais il avait peur que ses pulsions ne fragilise la relation qu'il entretenait. Elle décida de choisir pour lui.

Elle continua de l'embrasser, tentant d'insinuer sa langue entre les lèvres fermées d'Asuma. Elle laissa balader une main sur son torse et de l'autre, effleura l'entre-jambe du Jonin.

Celui-ci se laissa finalement aller, ouvrant les lèvres et rendant le baiser plus passionné. Il posa une main sur un sein de Nami, la faisant gémir.

Elle rompit le baiser, enlevant la veste et le chandail de son sensei. Elle enfouie ensuite sa tête sur le torse découvert pour le couvrir de baisers, à la grande satisfaction d'Asuma qui en profita pour malaxer les fesses de la jeune ninja.

Asuma se leva, entraînant Nami qui bloqua ses jambes sur la taille du ninja. Le Sarutobi enlevant ensuite le chandail de Nami ainsi que la cotte de maille qui ne cachait plus grand chose, libérant les deux orbes de plaisir auquel il accorda toute son attention.

Lorsque Nami sentit Asuma lécher, mordiller et malaxer ses seins, elle gémit audiblement, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était une sensation envoûtante.

Asuma prit ensuite les choses en main, enlevant les pantalons et la culotte de son amante. Celle-ci ne portant de toute évidence pas de soutien-gorge aujourd'hui.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur les fesses, les seins, le ventre et les cuisses de Nami, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

-Chutttt, si tu continue comme ça, tes voisins vont t'entendre, lui murmura Asuma au creux de l'oreille.

Comme si elle y pouvait quelque chose! Les sons lui échappait, surtout lorsque son amant décida de s'occuper de son sexe. Il glissa ses doigts dessus, titillant son clitoris et la faisant mouiller encore plus si c'était possible.

Nami avait les yeux voilés de plaisir, elle lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'Asuma entra un doigt en elle, puis deux.

Il fit alors des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, faisant glapir la jeune blonde qui éprouvait pour la première fois de telles sensations.

Lorsqu'il considéra qu'elle était suffisamment prête, il cessa son mouvement et en profita pour défaire son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, libérant son sexe gorgé de sang.

Nami posa les yeux sur la bête, son sensei était bien membré, mais seulement un peu plus que la norme. Elle se releva et s'agenouilla devant le Jonin, prenant le sexe dans sa main.

Elle hésita alors un instant. Si elle faisait cela, cela prouverait que les hommes l'attiraient sans équivoque. Mais elle en avait tellement envie, tant pis.

Nami entreprit de faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur la verge de son sensei, appréciant le regard d'excitation de celui-ci.

Elle glissa sa langue sur son gland, puis elle sauta le pas, le prenant entièrement dans sa bouche sous le gémissement d'Asuma.

Tout en le suçant, son regard se promena vers la fissure où elle savait que Naruto regardait. Bizarrement, cela ne fit que l'exciter davantage.

Asuma l'intima de se relever. Elle se mit sur le dos sur le canapé et releva les jambes, ouvrant la voie pour son amant.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et s'engouffra dans l'espace libéré par la jeune nymphe. C'est alors que leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Euh..Je..Je suis vierge, dit Nami d'une petite voix.

Cela sembla toutefois stopper Asuma. La première fois devait être spéciale, surtout pour une jeune fille.

-Asuma, prends moi, dit Nami dont le regard était voilé de plaisir.

Le Jonin s'enfonça tranquillement à l'intérieur de la jeune blonde, la faisant gémir de douleur.

Ce n'était pas plaisant, ça c'était sûr. Elle préférait les doigts et de loin!

Après quelques secondes, Asuma entreprit des mouvements de vas-et-viens, faisant sursauter à chaque fois Nami tellement le plaisir était intense. Finalement, c'était beaucoup mieux ça!

Asuma augmenta de rythme tout en prenant les seins de Nami en mains. Il entreprit d'en sucer un tout en continuant à la baiser.

-Baise-moi! répondit-elle.

Celui-ci augmenta encore le rythme, sous les gémissements toujours plus intenses de la belle.

-Hmm...je..je viens, prévint Asuma.

Nami bloqua ses jambes contre la taille de son sensei. Elle voulait sa semence en elle. Ce n'était plus un désir, c'était un besoin.

Celui-ci vint dans un dernier mouvement, libérant son sperme par flot dans le bassin de Nami.

La sensation était vraiment aphrodisiaque, cela fit immédiatement jouir la blonde qui cria son extase.

Les deux restèrent collés pendant un moment, moment durant ils reprirent leurs esprits.

Asuma se retira finalement, libérant un coulissement de semence depuis le sexe de Nami.

-Oh merde...Je...Je ne voulais pas.. dit-il en regardant le sperme couler depuis le sexe de son amante.

Nami releva la tête vers son sensei. C'est elle qui l'avait voulu.

-Ah, c'était incroyable, Asuma, vraiment, dit-elle en posant son regard sur lui.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il commençait à regretter, elle reprit:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais allez chercher un contraceptif d'urgence.. Je ne tomberais pas enceinte.

Le pouvait-il seulement?

Asuma sembla se rassurer à ces paroles.

-Je...J'apprécierais que Kurenai n'apprennes pas ça..murmura Asuma.

Nami lui lança un regard d'envie.

-Elle n'en saura rien, mais moi j'apprécierais qu'on puisse recommencer, dit-elle pendant qu'Asuma se rhabillait.

-Euh..Je vais y penser, a plus, lança le Sarutobi en s'éclipsant dans un shunsin.

-Wow...dit Nami à voix haute.

Ça avait été une expérience vraiment intéressante, elle se sentait déjà d'attaque pour recommencer, mais elle savait qu'elle avait une autre priorité. Une priorité comme trouver un contraceptif plan B..

Elle se leva et en profita pour essuyer les reste de la semence d'Asuma qui coulait toujours depuis son sexe. Elle s'habilla ensuite convenablement et, tout en marchant vers la pharmacie, elle se demanda si Naruto les avaient épiés ou pas? Pas que cela la dérange en définitive, s'il était comme elle dans le passé, il méritait bien cela.

_I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike - I c ha I c ha O r oike __- I c ha I c ha O r oike_

* * *

_Bon, premier lemon, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés. Ce lemon pose les bases pour les prochains qui seront, je pense, plus "hards"_

_Prochain chapitre, Shikamaru? =P_

_Sinon, pour les couples, écrivez une review pour me donner des idées! Sinon, ça va être mon choix uniquement._


End file.
